WindClan Camp/Archive 9
Cloudstar padded out of her den, and took a deep breath of fresh air. She padded over to a large boulder near the center of camp, and leaped on top of it in what leap. "Let all cats of WindClan gather for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Foxkit sat down near the High rock Swiftflight came over and sat near the base of the boulder, followed by Pheasantwing and Midnight. Rosevine watched from where she sunned herself outside the nursery. Kuruka looked up, and sat down beside Dawnheart. Foxkit then realized it was her apprentice ceremony and walked around and hoped on top of the rock next to Cloudstar. Gorsekit came out of the nursery and looked up at CLoudstar Mudkit jumped on highrock, sitting proudly to the clan. Sneerkit bitterly looked up at Mudkit. "Lucky!" Foxkit nodded at Sneerkit in agreement Sneerkit rose his head. "One day I will be leader! You will see!" He yowled "Settle down, Sneerkit." Rosevine meowed, flicking her tail tip across his shoulder. Cloudstar smiled at the three sisters, and raised her head. "Cats of WindClan, today Foxkit, Frostkit, and Mudkit will become apprentices!" Swiftflight purred, his tail flicking. Pheasantwing and Midnight yowled their approval. Gorsekit watched her three friends Foxkit tried to hide the smile on her face "Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit, please come forward." Cloudstar beckoned the kits to her with her tail. Foxkit stepped forward Frostkit stepped forward as well Gorsekit watched them Foxkit's pelt shined in the light Mudkit bounced up to Cloudstar.'' I want her as my mentor!'' "''Me too" Foxkit whispered to Mudkit, as if she read her mind (Can they be like the power of the three? I'll make Mossy RP more often. Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) ( I... Guess.... ) Mudkit was shaking. Not from happiness, but she could feel the icy stare of Sneerkit staring at her. (I want Foxkit to have the powers to read minds and read feelings.) "Yea, he's pretty freaky." Foxkit added ( Mudkit can have the power to see the Future! XD ) Mudkit looked at her sister in puzzlement. "How.... Did you know what I was thinking?" (Did you know i have visions in REAL life??I'm ESP! It's sooooo cool!)"I don't know. I have always been able to lets say, read feelings and minds. Weird, eh?" Foxkit answered "Well, I once saw the future! Silverkit's bleeding body......" Mudkit's voice trailed off until she looked at Sneerkit. (Wich cat will deliver the omen and who cat will recieve the omen? Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 22:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) Foxkit gasped. "When did that happen?" ( I have no Clue! ) "A few days after Sneerkit and Silverkit joined the camp. I saw a flash of blood and Silverkit was lying on the ground. A few hours after I saw it, it happened." Mudkit turned to Cloudstar. "Let's begin." ''Weird. Foxkit thought(Oh how about Flame, Jasmines brother's mate? It can be delivered to all of them.I RP Flame.) Silverkit was hiding in the Nursery. I need to forget about saving Mudkit. I need to save myself! Foxkit looked at Silverkit. She's horrified. '' Sneerkit's eyes glinted. ''Silly Silverkit. Before she reaches her 6th moon, she will be gone. No. She will not, Sneerkit. I will protect all of these cats at the cost of my life. Foxkit thinks Foxkit's fur starts to fluff up at the sight of Sneerkit Mudkit spun her head around to Foxkit. "Are.... you reading his mind?" (Hey Sage can Mudkit see Gorsekit future being on the thunderpath and being hit by a monster/truck/car) Wow there so cool I wish I was just like them! ''Gorsekit thought ( Sure. After she becomes Mudpaw. ) Sneerkit cooly walked over to Gorsekit. "I thought you were the same age." He growled. Gorsekit glared at him "Their one moon older!" She hissed Sneerkit cooly blinked and licked a paw. "What's wrong? Jealous? I heard you and Mudkit used to be friends." "We are friends!" Gorsekit growled "Now what do ''you ''want?" she growled "Nothing. Just wanted to Chat. We are Clanmates!" Sneerkit blinked and turned his attention to Mudkit. Gorsekit growled at him and cut his ear then padded over to Silverkit Foxkit mews to Mudkit, "Huh? Oh, yea i was reading his mind. He... He wants to kill SIlverpaw. He thought that he would kill her before her apprenticeship." ''Foxkit and Mudkit is the best! Gorsekit thought. Gorsekit shook her head and ran up to Cloudstar "I want to be a Apprentice to! Why can't I be a apprentice?" she mewed (Guys, do they even realize that this is like, the middle of the ceremony? I'm just waiting for Fox's response on mentors. If you need for me to ask here, I will. Do you guys have any preferences about who Mudkit, Foxkit, and Frostkits' mentors should be? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC)) (Will I think Sage wants Mudkit's mentor to be Cloudstar but you'll haft to ask sage I mean I don't know what they think :/ - Adder) (Kay, lets continue. Here are the choices-Ashflame for Foxkit, Cloudstar for Mudkit, and Littlefern for Frostkit.) Foxkit looked at Cloudstar Gorsekit yawned but still watched her friends Littlefern looked on. (Somebody mind - perhaps - explaining what this is about? ~ Agent) ( Yay. I like the choice of Cloudstar. ) Mudkit was shaking. Yay! I'm going to be a apprentice. ( Agent, me and Foxclaw were waiting, so we started a conversation. :P -Sage ) (Da'z nice, meant in RP storyline, but okay ~ Agent) Sneerkit walked up in the crowd. Mudkit looks like a mouse, cowering before Cloudstar. Heh. At least ''she ''isn't a mouse-brain! ''Foxkit rolled her eyes. Pebblekit hissed in frustration ''i thought iwas older than them... Branchpaw smirked Sneerkit turned to Branchpaw. "Are you a Medicine cat apprentice?" "Of course he is mouse-brain!" Gorsekit hissed at Sneerkit The ginger tom turned his head nad stared at Sneerkit "No...I'm clan leader..." Gorsekit ran up to him "No your not your the Medicine cat apprentice!" she mewed Branchpaw flicked his tail and muttered "smart kit." at ##cotc-windclan'scamp ? Yea Gorsekit fluffed out her fur to make her look bigger Pebblekit sighed and slipped out of camp Mapleclaw narrowed his eyes at Branchpaw Gorsekit pounced on Branchpaw's tail ( I have to go soon, so I can't get on. :P ) Sneerkit licked his chest fur. "I see. But your big as a warrior. You don't look anything like the other apprentices." "They stay a Medicine cat Apprentice till their mentors die or retire Mouse-brain!" Gorsekit hissed at Sneerkit "Sorry. I wasn't born in the clan!" He growled. Sneerkit flicked his tail and sat down. "You've been here long enough to know!" Gorsekit hissed and padded over to Swiftflight Mudkit's vison was turning milky. Her eyes turned white and her body stiffened. She breathed very slow. What is going on? "WindClan is the fastest? Right Swiftflight?" Gorsekit mewed (I didn't know what to say because Mudkit is not talking :P - Adder) After about 10 seconds, Mudkit was panting, eyes wide and fear drifting every thought. NO! (Guys, wait a second. I can't be on everyday, we might as well pretend that Cloudstar hasn't started the ceremony yet since they're all just talking amongst them selves and Sneerkit. So, replay - Nightfall) Cloudstar leaped on top of the boulder and called her Clan together. Swiftflight nodded to Gorsekit in response, and padded over the boulder. "It is now time for Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit to become apprentices!" she meowed, smiling down at the three kits. "Please come forward." she beckoned to them with her tail. Gorsekit yawned "I'll be the fastest warrioir in the forest!" She mewed Mudkit leaped forward. "I want a great mentor!" "Mine will be better when I'm a apprentice!" Gorsekit mewed after her I hope so. Mudkit remembered the scene: Gorsekit's lifeless body drifting from the Thunderpath. A large, huge black cat stood next to her. Sneerkit? Gorsekit ran after Mudkit "good luck!" she mewed before running back down next to her mother "You too." Mudkit said strangely as she turned back to Cloudstar. Gorsekit cheered with the other cats. Swallowflight glared at Mudkit and her sister Mangy lumps of fur they don't deserve a home! ''she thought (One sec. I need to ask Agent if she's going to role play Littlefern, if not, she'll be given back to Hawkfire. Until I get an answer, don't role play here yet - Nightfall) (Alright, she's on board. Commence role play! - Nightfall) "Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment forward, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Foxpaw, Frostpaw, and Mudpaw. Foxpaw, your mentor shall be Ashflame." Cloudstar dipped her head to the ginger tom. (Hey guys :P I wanted a Tribe name but couldn't think of one Dx so I need ideas ok and I know we probaly aren't allowed to do this but I need help! - Adder) Gorsekit cheered for Foxkit. Swallowflight let out a angry growl (Adder, bring this to a talk page, not here please ;) - Nightfall) Cloudstar flicked her tail. "Littlefern, you shall be mentor to Frostpaw." Gorsekit let out another cheer Sneerkit looked at the Tom. He dipped his head and turned back to Cloudstar. ''Maybe he isn't Sneer I mean he seems nice sometimes Gorsekit thought Cloudstar gazed thoughtfully at Mudkit. Something about the little she-cat intrigued her. "I myself shall mentor Mudpaw." Gorsekit let out another cheer "Foxpaw,Frostpaw,Mudpaw!" she yowled Mudpaw rose her head happily. "I NEVER thought I would be the Leader's apprentice!" Mudpaw padded over to Frostpaw. "We're sleeping in the apprentices den tonight!" Swiftflight, Pheasantwing, and Midnight cheered loudly for the new apprentices. Cloudstar flicked her tail to dismiss the meeting, and leaped down from the boulder. Sneerkit's eyes were wide with shock. Did Cloudstar know that Mudkit was being haunted by Sneer?'' I should calm down, she doesn't even know who I am!'' Mudpaw ran off into the Training grounds. Cloudstar followed, smiling to herself. Sneerkit was deep in thought. Mudpaw can read the future? I never knew that. Or maybe, their messing with my mind..... "Are you two looking forward to your apprentice ceremony?" Rosevine asked Silverkit and Sneerkit, who were sitting on either side of her. "Yes! I want the toughest cat to train me!" Squeaked Sneerkit. Silverkit was looking at her paws. "I dunno. I really just want to learn how to hunt....." "I want Swiftflight to train me!" Gorsekit mewed "He's the fastest the toughest and the smartest!" she mewed then ran out of camp trying to follow Mudpaw and Cloudstar "Gorsekit, come back!" Rosevine stood up, but Swiftflight beat her to it, and grabbed Gorsekit by the scruff of the neck. Rosevine turned to Silverkit, and nuzzled her softly. "Are you alright?" "Yes.... Er.... Never better." Silverkit looked at her paws. Gorsekit let out a wail "but I want to explore with Mudpaw!" she wailed Silverkit looked amused. "I bet she will tell us everything, Gorsekit." "but I want to be there! Fighting those Fish-faces off and hunting! its not fair!" Gorsekit wailed Rosevine looked unconvinced, but didn't press Silverkit. Swiftflight returned with Gorsekit, and set her down beside Silverkit. "Silverkit is right," he purred. "Mudpaw will tell you everything. And when you're six moons old, then you can do everything an apprentice can do." "Yea like fighting fish-faces!" Gorsekit mewed batting at Sneerkit's back Sneerkit tried to control himself. With bitter feelings he recalled Swiftflight's words: Do not ever use your claws in a play fight Again Gorsekit stopped batting him "and hunting!" she mewed and pounced on Swiftflight's tail acting like its a mouse Silverkit laughed. "Your the eldest kit. You will be out there soon." Silverkit's gaze traveled around the clearing. "Yeah want to go to Whiteflower she has some stories" Gorsekit mewed "Sure." Silverkit padded over to the Elder's den. Mudpaw walked into the camp, tired and hungry. "I wonder where the kits are." She muttered. Gorsekit ran out of the Elder's den "Mudpaw's back!" she mewed Mudpaw purred. "I saw the borders!" (Be right back I haft to get off for a while :P) Gorsekiit growled "No fair!" (Back) "I tried to follow you but Swiftflight caught me" Gorsekit mewed Mudpaw nodded. "I saw the Riverclan Border and the Horseplace! And the... Thunderpath." Mudpaw was looking Gorsekit in the eye when she said it. "I would stay away from the Thunderpath." "Why should I" Gorsekit mewed Mudpaw looked in sorrow at Gorsekit. "I.....just had a feeling that you should stay away from there." "There might be prey on the Thunderpath and it will be my job to hunt it when I'm a Apprentice!" Gorsekit mewed Foxpaw mewed, "Hey Ashflame, can we go see the borders? I want to see the territories." Mudpaw walked over to Foxpaw. "I need to talk to you!" She hissed. Sneerkit sat near the Nursery. He had seen Mudpaw go into a great stillness, was she faking? If not.... Could she see what he would do? "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Gorsekit mewed "If you stay off the Thunderpath." Warned Mudpaw. "What do you mean. Are you trying to protect me from everything?!" Gorsekit meowed "Nobody will understand." Whispered Mudpaw, stomach hollow. What was the point of seeing the furture when you couldn't prevent it. Mudpaw padded into the Apprentices den. Gorsekit ran after her "Mudpaw I'm sorry" she mewed "Don't say it to me, say it to yourself." Mudpaw vanished inside the large den. Gorsekit growled "Stop acting so weird! I wish you'd stop!" She growled and ran to the nursery Littlefern watched Gorsekit go quietly, wondering if she should talk to the kit. Gorsekit bit a piece of prey Littlefern padded to Gorsekit's side silently, then sat beside her. "You don't believe her, do you?" "I Believe that she's going crazy but I don't know what she's talking about" Gorsekit mewed Littlefern nodded. "At first, it would appear so... but she's sane, Gorsekit. She just wants to warn you, though I'm not sure how much good it will be. Stay away from the Thunderpath, though, okay?" Silverkit padded up to Gorsekit and Littlefern. "She's not Insane! She can see the Future! Sneerkit told me!" Gorsekit laughed "Sneerkit doesn't tell the truth Silverkit he's a lier!" Sneerkit looked up at Gorsekit. "I don't lie.... To certain people." "Yea and is your sister one of those certain cats!" Gorsekit mewed "About that.... I never told her. She heard me talking about it.... And my sister, knows too much, too much to Live......" Sneerkit narrowed his eyes at Silverkit who was hiding inside the Nursery. Rosevine curled her tail around Silverkit. "Silverkit, is there something that you're not telling me?" she asked softly. Gorsekit mewed "Yea! That Sneerkit is really Sneer! A rogue that tried to kill me!" "Exactly." Foxpaw mewed (She came out of nowhere LOL) "NO, i'm not. Aren't I right, Silverkit?" Sneerkit turned his stare to Silverkit, who was shaking in fear. "Foxpaw!" Cried Mudpaw from the Apprentices den. "So should we chase him out of the clan?" Gorsekit mewed to Rosevine Just as all this was being said, Cloudstar appeared. Rosevine's tail was curled protectively around Silverkit, and there was a snarl on her face. Cloudstar's face was a bit stony. "Sneerkit, I heard every word." "so we chase him out or do we let his uncle take him to The Pound?" Gorsekit mewed "Hush Gorsekit, Cloudstar will decide," Rosevine meowed to Gorsekit without taking her eyes off of Sneerkit. ( Sage Not Logged In - :( I didn't want them to find out until Later..... ) Sneerkit thrashed his paws. "IM NOT SNEER!" Silverkit looked up at Cloudstar. "Is there proof he is Sneer?" "Yea do you have any proof your not Sneer? Sneer!" ''Mewed Sparrowpaw ( :d Please let him stay in the clan. :( ) "I'm not Sneer! -_- For the last time, I have NO clue who he is!" Wailed Sneerkit. "And If you want me to leave, then thats silly! I have done nothing wrong!" ( -_- ) (Oh yea Sage Mudpaw won't be able to see Gorsekit anymore she died on IRC :( ) ( NOOOOO! Did she die by a Monster? ) Mudpaw looked at the still body of Gorsekit. "No...NO!" (Yes) "I... will NEVER forgive myself!" Mudpaw let out a howl of Grief. She dug her head into the little kit's fur. Gorsekit spirit appeared "Calm down! Stop blaming yourself!" then she disappeared Mudpaw looked up at the stars. "She called me Insane...." Muttered Mudpaw. Silverkit licked the kit's ears. "She was the first cat that excepted me." Whimpered Silverkit. (But Sneerkit is being so awful, and all the kits keep turning to the grown ups for help - Nightfall) Rosevine licked Silverkit's cheek, and turned to look at Cloudstar. "I've seen Sneerkit threaten Silverkit, he treats her horribly." Cloudstar's gaze bore into Sneerkit. "Sneerkit I want you to clean out the elder's den for a quarter moon. If you treat your sister like this one more time, further action will be taken." Rabbit-tail walked up to Cloudstar. "I don't trust Sneerkit. We have to many outsiders living in camp." He meowed. ''In cluding me, but I'm 50% WindClan, cause my mother was a WindClan warrior. Sneerkit is a total outsider! "I know, Rabbit-tail," Cloudstar flicked her tail. He has a point... she sighed inwardly, and returned her gaze to Sneerkit. "But we must give Sneerkit a chance." Category:WindClan